Talk with the One and Only Artemis Fowl!
by Artemis Fowl's Girl
Summary: Thats right all you fan girls this is your one and only chance to talk to the one and only Artemis Fowl!
1. Chapter 1

I have kidnapped Artemis Fowl so if there is something you have been dieing to ask him here is your one and only chance to speak to the young prodigy we have all grown to love before Butler finds out where he is and kills me for taking him

I have kidnapped Artemis Fowl so if there is something you have been dieing to ask him here is your one and only chance to speak to the young prodigy we have all grown to love before Butler finds out where he is and kills me for taking him.

All you have to do is send in a review in the form of a question for little Arty here and he will answer back.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Well Arty it seems we have your first question from…… Raining Sky

_Dear Artemis, _

Since you seem smart enough to trick the fairies, why don't you just take over the world? Humans seem to have such low intelligence. 

_Raining Sky_

* * *

Dear Raining Sky,

I am more interested in money than ruling the world. It just seems to cliché though I have to admit that at a young age I had already plotted a brilliant scheme to rule the world, but dissuaded against it. Perhaps in the future.

- Artemis Fowl the Second

* * *

Me: Alright that was an ok question but lets see if you guys can come up with more personal question (evil grin). 

Artemis: Oh god, I dont like the sound of that.


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay, so I know March Break is over but I've got a 'personal' question, lol. _

Dear Artemis,

Where you ever attractide to Holly in anyway before? If not, what do you look for in a girl, besides intelligence?! And on another note, why don't you lke lollipops, are you like anorexic or something?

-Natalie

I know I spelled 'attractide' wrong but I didn't knwo how to spell it!

* * *

Dear Natalie,

Yes, you could defenetly agree that my hormones had a thing or two to say about the Captain, but I'm afraid that because of obvious height and size that it _might_ never work out between Holly and me.

Now what I usually look for in a girl is…… well……I can't believe I'm going to say this but I don't know. I've never really been around girls long enough to know what I'm looking for.

Lastly, lollipops are the most horrid, most dreadful things ever to be created by man kind. They're sticky and have a very unpleasant taste. When Juliet and I were very little my mother gave us each a lollipop. After trying it I immediately disliked its too sugary taste and gave it to Juliet. I guess she thought it would be funny if it got stuck in my beautiful hair. Butler had to cut a very large proportion of my hair out to remove that unspeakable lollipop, so this is why I dislike lollipops so much.

- Artemis Fowl the Second


	4. Chapter 4

_Dear Arty,  
Why in the world do you like Minerva?  
WHY? What do you see in her at all?(other than being smart, because there are other smart girls in the world.) _

-ttlyme

P.S- If you don't really like her, what kind of girl would you like?

* * *

Dear ttlyme,

Minerva is a fictional character created by Eion Colfer. I find the books that he wrights about me very amusing, but when he threw in that horrifying girl formally known as Minerva I was absolutely disgusted. I would never (and at the risk of sounding cliché) in my wildest dreams even think of liking a creature so vile. Let's just say I'd rather date a troll than her.

The kind of girl I would like is someone who will be loyal to me. Red or brunette hair. An average intellect and lives for danger.

- Artemis Fowl the Second


	5. Chapter 5

_First of all: this is such a great idea! It's so funny and I'm happy that you kidnapped Artemis! °w°  
Okay, here I go: _

_1-Of all the places in the world you've been, why haven't you visited Mexico!  
2- What's up with your twin brothers? Are they being a menace?  
3- Would you date a girl of average intelligence or maybe a bit more than avergae that has dark brunette hair and is rather hyper but at the same time smart, and most of all, is loyal_ _and understanding to you?_

_-__AliAlmighty_

* * *

Dear AliAlmighty,

1-It's not that I don't want to go to Mexico it's just that I haven't really thought of going there before. 

2- I love both my little brothers dearly but I have to admit that they are little monsters. Just a few weeks ago before I was kidnapped they dumped ice-cream all over my lap top and me.

3-Would I ever date a girl of average intelligence, perhaps. Dark brunette hair sounds quite nice. I'll have to think about hyper part. Loyal and understanding is just perfect.

-Artemis Fowl the Second_  
_


End file.
